Namikaze Naruto, a tribute to you
by The Poetic Insomniac
Summary: so this is what you all think of him, huh?" a figure asked as he pulled his fist back and.......
1. Chapter 1

_**So many of you may know of my other story or not, doesn't matter much to me. But ill tell you now I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters from the animes I may end up using for this story, however if you have any ideas or criticizems about my works let me know ill do what I can,maybe. And if I get reviews/flames then I will update more often.**_

_** "**_**Demon/summon talk"**

_"thoughts"_

" normal talk"

_**Now with that out of the way ill start**_

The roar of the waterfall was quickly out classed in intensity by the two combatants, who were going at each others throats. Punches, kicks, and all sorts of other physical attacks and movement were being strung together by the two. One a blond haired Jinchuuriki, who wanted nothing more than to have his rival,brother,friend, and team-mate back more than anything.

The other with raven black hair and blazing red eyes with a 3 tome sharingan in both, who wanted nothing more than to get the power from the former sannin Orochimaru to defeat the one who killed his clan, one Itachi Uchiha.

Both now after hours of fighting were feeling a little more than fatigued And by silent agreement decided to end it. Both at either ends of the valley, charging their final attacks, Sasuke's black chidori keeping its name-sake and sounded like the thousand birds It got its name from. Naruto's on the other hand was silent, the giant demonic rasengan whirling around in its small shell held behind him.

"So this is it isn't it dobe?" the winged second heaven cursed Uchiha said in a slightly sad tone.

His response was a smile and this line," it may be but not for you Sasuke." then taking a lunge he struck out with his rasengan. Confused ,but quickly putting it aside Sasuke too jumped at Naruto. They met half way across the valley and when the chidori ripped through the rasengan Sasuke instantly knew why the blond had said what he did. Ripping through flesh and bone as if they were paper Sasuke's hand emerged from the back of one Naruto Uzumaki. The sudden shock of killing his best friend caught up with Sasuke, so much so that he didn't realize his eye had formed a windmill and that the cursed seal was over run by such emotions that it vanished. Land on the ground at the same end Naruto started Sasuke asked Naruto a very simple question. "why?"

"Why?" Naruto chuckled" because I wanted you to reach your goals even if it meant ill never get mine.cough and you realize that both Itachi and Orochimaru got their power in konoha, and when you go back tell everyone i'm sorry, and please give Sakura a chance, she can make you happy"Naruto smiled as he rubbed his hand across the tear and blood soaked face or Sasuke."Oh, and please push my body into the river, I don't want to be buried in konoha no one there would ever want to give me one anyway."

complying to his wishes he pushed the body of his deceased friend into the water and waited for what seemed to be hours until Kakashi came and saw the solemn look on the face of his student and knew instantly what happened. They practically flew home that day. Upon their return they met a crowd of people who once told that Naruto was killed by their precious Uchiha started to whoop and holler at the death of the demon. The reaction they got from Sasuke was not what they had expected

"your all a bunch of fucking morons. All of you. You all sicken me." to say they were shocked was an understatement, and Sasuke wasn't finished" all of you looked down on him, why?! All he ever tried to do was save your asses and be friends, but what did you do you spat at him and beat him. How he ever forgave any of you beats the hell outta me and if it weren't for his wish that I come back here I would be so far gone. You all make me sick and just looking at you disgusts me. I know i'm also to blame but I gave him somewhat of a chance. If anyone is a hero its him. If anyone deserves to wear the hokage robes, its him. If anyone deserved anything, it was him. I'm leaving to go report to the hokage for my punishment and good damn day to all of you fucking morons. You all thought he was dense, you all are ten times worse and he was one of the people I could always count on, he was stronger than me in every way. Bye"

and with that he disappeared and reappeared in front of the godaime hokage herself. He fell to his knees at that point and bowed to her waiting to be punished. He knelt there for a few minutes before asking of his punishment but when he heard a snort come from the hokage he looked up.

" Your a lucky little fucker ill give you that." looking at the confused boy and taking another sip of the many sake bottles that lay open on her desk,it was obvious that she heard and was greatly depressed over the death of another."the council of konoha says I cant do anything to you because you killed the 'demon' of konoha and did us a 'great favor'" she spit at the ground in front of the kneeling boy. Sasuke was furious. "care to tell me why all the adults refer to him as a 'demon'?" Sasuke asked.

"yes we all want to hear" behind him the healed and still healing rookie nine and team gai were there.

Sighing heavily Tsunade started by saying " well it dosn't matter much if this gets out then does it?"this confused the hell out of everyone present.

"Our now dead blondshe glared at Sasuke who hung his head in shame was once a jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune." this further shocked and confused the hell out of the gennin present, that is till Tsunade explained"the fourth hokage couldn't defeat the demon and so did the next best thing and sealed the demon into his own son, Naruto namikaze." this floored the gennin many thought '_hes related to a kage' _or '_makes sense as to how he got so good so fast'_

the next few weeks went by extremely slow for the teams, either lost in thoughts of their own or were just hung up on the fact that their #1hyperactive knuckle-head ninja would be seen ever again. Some thought that this was a cruel and demented joke played by the blond and that he had gotten the Uchiha to go along with it. But as days turned to weeks and then to months and finally a year everyone noticed konoha wasn't as fun as it was with the blond. From this tho came some good things Sasuke and Sakura were a couple (they had started going out almost a month after the incident), Ino got with Choji (after having lost all interest in Sasuke) ten ten and lee got together(mostly because the ones they wanted were taken but soon started to develop feelings for each other, slowly tho), Neji was to be married to Hinata(tho both depressed about it went along with it because Naruto the one who wanted to change them and their clan so much was gone and they had no fight in them to go against it), and Kiba and Shino both turned out to be in love with another, tho few knew. Konoha was getting along well. The citizens after realizing their mis deeds(if you could call them that) erected a statue in the name of namikaze Naruto hero to all and the sunshine of konoha a golden plaque was at the base and it stated 'to the boy that could have been and should have been hokage, please forgive our actions Naruto namikaze' .the statue was the stated blond with his grin in place holding the hokage hat and draped in the robes of a kage,the hokage robes to be exact. The hokage and Jiraiya took it the hardest, and even after the year Tsunade would hardly leave her office and Jiraiya was almost always with her. It had been a year and konoha had lost its grace but its power was still defiantly there.

"well shall we get going?" a relatively young person asked of their companion

" it shall be fun" was returned with a smile

_'oh it will be'_ the first member though

OK_** so this is my first chapter to the story tell me if you like this as cause if I get sufficient reviews ill post another chapter. So if you want more ill need ideas and flames and just all around thought i'm looking forward to the reviews**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so for the past few weeks I have either not been able to work on this story or have not been home. For a few weeks and some to come ive had 3 extra people living in this house with me, ive got a job interveiw and have just been so downright busy. So finally I can start again because ive got the time. And I dont own naruto or any other animes I may put in this story**_

_** INSIDE KONOHA **_

"So are you ready?" one figure had asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" the second responded

Sauske woke in a cold sweat. It was that dream again. The roar of the waterfall and the chirping of the thousand birds. _"why now?" _He thought _" for some time now its been this same dream...no, it's a nightmare."_

"same dream,sweetie?" a femine voice sounded from the door to his room.

"yea" was his simple reply. His girlfriend of one year walked over to him with a glass of water and a few pills.

"here,take these they'll make you feel better" sakura had said as she handed them to him. he downed the pills and water and got up to do his daily routine of a shower dress and go to work as ahead of ANBU, he didn't like the job, it was too close to hokage position and that reminded him of his blond companion and that reminded him of his nightmares.

AT THE GATES 

the guards on duty that day we're , as usual, bored out of their minds. That is till they saw the two cloaked figures walking toward them and their beloved city.

"Halt" they cried as the two neared "names and business here"

" We are here to see the hokage and as for names check the bingo book, page 16."

Both paled as they heard that. Pages 1 to 40 had the most dangerous ninjas on them. Quickly opening to the page they saw what they wanted to know.

**Use extreme caution**- were the first words they saw

**Name: Angel of the Demons**

**noticeable characteristics: about 7 feet tall, long black cloak, always travels with a beautiful red headed woman, very dangerous**

**Other info: said to leave feathers of pure gold on the battlefield and scorch marks made from hell's fires. Quick to anger and faster than the yellow flash of konoha. Has taken out over 20S-rank 40A-rank and 100's of B-ranks ninja.**

**Note: many ninjas have been told to leave him alone and not to confront in any way.**

To say that these two were scared shitless was an understatement and both figures laughed at their faces. Till they noticed that this one was without the female companion and decided to ask.

"So if you really are him then wheres the female your rumored to be with?"

His response was that one figure removed the hood they had up and it was indeed a very beautiful woman.

"the books don't do her justice do they?"the male figure asked. What he got in response was some very fast bobbing heads,jaws down and wide eyed. Sufice to say they were let in without any further problems. And both instantly picked up on their ANBU follower. They slowly made their way to the tower. Males would take one look at the godly face of the female and instantly got hard, with a face like that her body must have been the same they thought. Women were jealous of her beauty.

When they finally made it to the plaza they stopped. When they saw the statue there and read the plaque that was at its base they both started to laugh. Everyone around them looked at them like they were crazy.

"So this is what they think of him now that hes gone?" the male said as he pulled his fist back and started to bring it forward towards the statue intent on making it shatter, that is till one ANBU decided to appear behind him katana at his jugular.

"stop right where you are. Break that statue and you'll be sent to prison for the rest of your life"the voice was cold and full of malice. He heard a chuckle.

"What makes you think you deserve his forgiveness?" he said aloud " what makes you think he wants you to beg for his forgiveness? What makes you think he would want this statue? If he wanted to be your hero he would have let sasuke bring his body back wouldn't he? But he didn't did he Mr. Uchiha?" that stunned everyone. He knew the captain of the ANBU and not one person had ever seen or heard of him till about 3 months after naruto had died.

"shut up! Naruto loved his village very much and his dream wasto become hokage and to protect this land with everything he was and is. Dont talk about the greatest hero we've ever seen."

He heard another chuckle and and his response was " so do you think you could beat me sasuke?"

"I don't think I know, I am captain of the ANBU"sasuke had replied

"right here? Right now?"

"if you want it"

and just like that both disappeared only to reappear with sasuke on his knees breathing hard and on his stomach face in the ground.

"come on sasuke you can't beat me like this. Wheres your shaningan?i want to destroy you at full power." sasuke flinched, he hadn't used that since naruto died.

Sasuke bowed his head "i can't" he said

"oh, and why not?" tho they couldn't see it they knew he was smirking

"i promised myself that i would never use it again."

"really? And what would you do If I told you naruto was alive and well, also that I know where he is"this simple statement shocked everyone. Was it possible?

"don't lie to me. I killed him and it was the worst thing I ever did." sasuke was getting angry

"well then dont believe me. Have you heard and seen enough baa-chan? Ero-sannin? Kakashi-sensei?"

everyone turned in the direction he was looking and did indeed see the hokage and her advisors. the hokage had tears in her eyes and jiraya had a stoic face butit was obvious he was mad and kakashi was neutral.

"B-b-but how is it possible?" tsunade asked

"Its simple actually. I've become what everyone thought I was."

"your a demon?" sasuke asked

"bingo, and sasuke hit the jackpot" naruto claimed as he removed the hood of his cloak to reveal a face very much like the fourths aside the wiskers.

"but why return now and not the whole year you've been gone?" Jiraiya demanded

"That too is simple. its because--

"he wanted us to see that he was what made this city so proud, not only did he inspire everyone but he always did what he promised he would" kakashi finished.

"well, yea basiclly" naruto confirmed" I wanted every one to see that even tho I had a demon in me that me being gone would make you all much happier. Hell it probably severly weakened your offensive strength."

everyone realised that that was indeed true.

"oh and before I forget..." naruto started to rummage through his pockets till he pulled out a scroll and opened it" here some gifts" as he unsealed the objects every one gasped. The was the head of almost every akatsuki member and their rings as well as the head of orochimaru.

"how did you manage this naruto?" Jiraiya was surprised at the heads of his former students as well as the head of his team-mate.

"make-shift demons dont stand up to the real thing. And asid from my own demon lineage I have the kyuubi's power to. So techniclly I am the new kyuubi." again everyone gasped,not only was he a demon he was the kyuubi and he had taken out akatsuki and orochimaru.

"well by konoha law, if you beat a ninja of a higher rank than yours you may take his or her position, and as far as we know you beat orochimaru and sauske, so that means you could either be ANBU captain or a sannin. Since by konoha standards you are a gennin."

"hmmmmmmm... I think ill justtake the next chuunin exams."

"WHAT!!" the combined sound of the crowd gathered could be heard across the world

" well ive always had to work for what I wanted and that wont change."

"well fine then, but you'll be on your own team, a special one man team."looking around she saw that the council were there too" alrighti tsunade hokage of konoha call the council for a vote. All agree say I. Half the council agreed and the other half disagreed, they were at astand still till naruto said " I agree" this made the crowd look at him and the council asked him to stay out of it" well I am theclosest living relitive to the fourth so I get aseat on the council because of dad and as namikaze clan head I have another, by konoha law" everyone thought about it and the council that disagreed was outright pissed.

"as a majority vote I name naruto namikaze a special 1 man gennin team"the crowd cheered and several months later at the exams naruto became an offcial chunnin. Over that time naruto found a place for him and his companin to stay at.

**Flashback**

walking through town naruto had decided he and his companion need a place to stay and after the unusual meeting he went off to buy a place to stay. Well, the place he chose to stay at was practicly kissing his feet, everyone wanted him to stay with them and yet he chose his old apartment, the land owner outright asked why he wanted it back when he could get any other place,when naruto replied it just felt right the owner gave him the apartment room and then naruto was gone to get the neccessities he and his partner would need. When stopped and asked about the girl he came with he responded that she was his fiancee which spread through the town that the namikaze clan may end up coming back to konoha. Naruto just chuckled and went on his way, think there was no point in telling everyone that she was the former kyuubi. after several stops he returned to the apartment and met up with his fiancee. when she asked why everyone was asking her if she and him were really married he said that he told them that so that no one would bother them for dates and that he had seen the looks she was getting from her face alone .she smiled and that night they slept in the others arms.

E**nd Flashback**

_**and so I end it here with the reason as to why so many people staying with me, we had found out that my step mothers father had cancer all over his body and to reduce stress and costs they had sent children that needed supervison here to my home and she and my dad will be back this saturday**_


End file.
